


Morning Routines

by Ghostsucks



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: A four part collection of the Papa’s early morning routines with a sibling of sin/significant other.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus I/Reader, Papa Emeritus II/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Emeritus the First gets ready to start his day.

The sun hadn’t even crept through the cracks in the curtains yet. No sound of birds chirping filled the air. The only sound of the room was of your soft snores; content and warm laying in your lover’s bed. Snuggling up close to the man who was a big contributor to your warmth. With closed eyes, lost in the land of sleep, you weren’t even aware of his eyes on you. His hand brushing the stray hair out of your face and softly running across your cheek.

It wasn’t until you moved slightly from his minuscule touches that he noticed his glassed peaking out from under you. Stifling a laugh, Papa Emeritus the First softly tried to move your body more. Trying to get his glasses from where they were wedged between you and the bed—again. 

Papa was aware of his habit to fall asleep with them on. Unknowing of when, or how they ever came off his face when he woke up. His books always putting him to sleep faster than he’d like to admit, though, he would account to some of it being from his “old age”. It was no wonder it took him months to get through his night time book when it could take him days to get through the books he read while the sun was shining. 

Papa was acutely aware of you often being the one to take his glasses off of his nose and placing them nicely back into their cover. Considering on the days you weren’t with him, were the days they ended lost within the bed; but last night you had fallen asleep just as quickly as he did. Both of you tired from the day and your moments of coupling. 

With his buttoned up black cotton pyjamas having turned to sit uncomfortably on his body, Papa took this as his time to rise from bed. Slipping out from under the covers with a feline like grace, never disturbing you from your slumber. 

Straightening out his buttoned up shirt, the chill of the room pleasant for now, but Papa knows when the sun comes it will bring that early morning chill; and he knows that’s when you will also rise and undoubtedly make a comment on how cold it is. Trying to lure him back into bed with your puppy dog eyes and pouting lip. Which in the end doesn’t work, but it makes his heart pound for you. 

With his fluffy bunny slippers sitting neatly beside the bed, in the perfect position for him to slip his feet into; he does just that. Reminiscing of the time his brother, Papa Emeritus the Third gifted them to him as a “gag gift.” Unexpecting of him to like them so much. They were warm, they were cozy, and silent as he walked with them through the room. He even admitted to his brother they were one of the best gifts he had ever received. How he wished to see that soft, innocent smile on his brother’s face again. 

Rising off the bed, Papa made sure to turn around and tuck the blanket back in close to you. Not wanting any of the draft he had left behind to slip through any unseen cracks. Thankfully, the heavy blanket was weighted enough to do that itself; but that wouldn’t stop him from tucking you in anyway. 

The first task of the day is to water the plants in his room. All lovingly labelled “Camellia Sinensis”, or as you like to say “they’re just tea plants?”. The thought of your comments towards his plants always bought a smile to his face. He loved teaching you about the different variety of plants in his possession, but he loved more was your attitude to just name them simply by what they are and not their official names. 

Papa I had been in the habit of growing his own tea plans for a while now. Enjoying in the process of turning this one little plant into so many varieties. He often used it as a metaphor within his church. Often using it as an example when giving siblings or higher clergy member’s some type of advice. 

With his small bottle of water that he had mixed some nutrients for the plants, he watered each one. Making sure their soil was moistened before moving along. 

“Oh, look at you” he whispered to his second pot in the row, reaching up to feel the leaves “you are going to be big and strong one day. I might have to move you to the gardens soon” the smile soft on his face as he spoke to his plants like they were family were warming to anyone who was lucky enough to witness it. 

He made a habit of speaking to all of his plants. Adamant that talking to them very much helped them thrive. He would make sure to give every plant in his rooms an individual experience. Never once having the same chat with another. 

Shuffling around to the rest of his plants, he watered them all and made sure they were all healthy and not in need of any potential care. When he was nearly done he came across a plant that was looking a little brown in the leaf, not too much to cause worry but enough to think that maybe this little one wasn’t getting enough sun in his room. He made a mental note to take the plant with him to his garden after he got ready. 

Heading into his bathroom, he flicked the light on, flooding the room with the white iridescent glow. He stared at his face, still showing signs of the sleep he just awoke from. Cocking his head to the side, his eyes wondered over the winkles on his face, the skin that sagged, smiling to himself as he had a front-row seat to watch himself age gracefully. 

Reaching over into his clawed bathtub, he flicked the handle onto warm. Making sure it was at the appropriate temperature before flicking it to its shower seating. The room was filling up with steam as he laid out a fresh towel on the rack to warm. The warming towel rack a purchase he will never regret making. His clothes for the day already sitting folded on his vanity. Having placed them there last night after finding out you were coming over, not willing to risk waking you from the endless search for all the pieces he needed from his drawers or armoire. 

Waking up In the warm bed alone wasn’t much of a shock to you. It had always been your typical routine when staying over in Papa’s rooms. Though, you had never done it on a Monday morning. You knew Monday mornings were set aside for Papa to spend a little more time in his garden tending to his plants. You had never really gotten the chance to see Papa before, the fact always after, covered in dirt and the sweat having washed most of his face paint off.

With your eyes barely open, you quickly pinpointed the reason you were woken up before the sun. The sound of soft Italian singing echoing from the bathroom. Barely loud enough to be heard over the shower, but still there. Soothing you back to sleep, and it would have worked if the shower didn’t cut off just as you were about to drop over that precipice. 

You listened to the sound of shuffling feet, the sound of water running and teeth being brushed. Soft humming now replacing the singing as the light from the bathroom crept under the crack enough to allow you better vision of the room. The sun slowly but surely flooding in. 

By the time Papa emerged from the room, the sun was up. Its soft light casting through the small cracks in the curtains with enough of its light to make it easy for him to see his way around the room. 

Dressed in his usual garden wear, which consisted of grey overalls, a white shirt, tall leather boots and a sun hat that hasn’t made its way to the top of his head yet, he made his way around the bed. Tapping on the pot of the plant he needed to take out once more as a reminder.

“Good morning, Mia dolce. How did you sleep?” He sat next to you, his weight dipping into the soft bed and causing you to roll into him slightly. 

“I slept as well as I always do in your bed” you stretched your arms above your head, quickly recoiling them back under the warmth of the blanket.

“If you are in need of some breakfast, don’t hesitate to use my phone.” He pointed to the rotary phone sitting on his bedside table. One that’s always been there, and that you knew was there. 

“I won’t, Papa. I’ll never pass up the opportunity to use your name to get a better meal” you smiled at him from under the covers, unknowing If from your position if he could even see your face, your hands curling the blanket into you as he tried to tuck it up further. “Why do you wear your paint if you’re just going to apply it again later?” Your voice was muffled from your position.

“I ask them to look their best,” he pointed towards his plants “I should do the same, no?” He smiled lovingly at you as you broke into a yawn. “Go back to sleep, ghuleh. You shall see me when I return. I trust you will still be here?” 

“Yes, Papa. I have got nowhere else to be. Plus, I believe you have some promises from last night to make good on” you winked at him. Watching the flush show through the spots in his paint where he didn’t lay it on thick enough. 

“Yes, I remember. Just be ready then” he leant over, planting a kiss to your forehead and letting out a bellowing laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Oh, well, it just seems I didn’t give my paint long enough to dry” he handed you your phone, which you immediately bought up the camera app on and switching it to selfie mode. Laughing with him as you saw the black imprint of a kiss on your forehead. 

“I’ll just make you wash it off later” you handed him back your phone. Watching as he carefully placed it back down on the table beside you and stood up. 

“Don’t order too much from the kitchen, they might get suspicious and come to see who is ordering food in Papa’s name,” he walked over to the hook on the wall next to the door where his sun hat hung.

Holding his hat in one hand, he walked over to the plant he needed to take. Placing it gently under his arm, he gave you one last kiss upon your forehead, making sure not to leave anything behind this time or accidentally spilling some dirt onto his bed. 

You watched as he made his way out of the room. Shutting the door behind him with a soft click. There was no chance of you falling asleep just yet, so picking up the receiver you dialled the extension to the kitchens. Ready to feast on an all you can eat American breakfast.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa II morning routine with sister of sin

The blearing sound of an alarm clock waking you out of a blissful sleep. You had been having the most wonderful dream where you were walking the streets of New York City with the man you loved, holding hands and eating pizza. Though, that same man was the one responsible for the early waking time that was plaguing your morning currently. 

“Rise and shine, pet” he wasted no time getting out of bed. Seemingly unbothered by the chill of the room. 

You groaned and dug your head under your pillow. Any attempt to block him out and get even one minute more of sleep was welcomed. Hoping that Papa would somehow get the hint and leave you be, but you were a fool to think this. 

Whenever you spent a night in Papa Emeritus the Seconds room, your mornings had always started off like his. Him getting up, ready and willing to start the day, while you moaned and groaned your way around the room; struggling to get ready as he watched you, and unfortunately today would not be an exception to that. 

Usually he would just constantly speak to you, telling you the time and that it was time to get out of bed while he got ready himself. Never really showing that he cared much to really get you out of bed. So it came as a surprise when the blankets were ripped off your body as he laughed, watching your body curl up into a ball to get some warmth. 

“Papa, no!” You shouted as you tried your best to use your pillow to provide you with the warmth you craved “its cold!” You were still naked from the night before. Regretting the decision to not put on any pyjamas before falling asleep; he on the other hand was smart enough to do that. 

“It won’t be cold in the shower, Mia cara. Up!” 

The weight of him suddenly rocking you on the bed, his hands gripping around your ankles and dragging you towards the end of the bed. With a shriek, you stayed helpless as he threw you over his shoulder like you were a sack of potatoes. The strength that the man showed often a surprise to you. 

Sure, he looked scary and tough, but the Papa you knew was soft, gentle, and kind. Once breaking through all his walls he was a playful man at heart. It took you a while to show Papa that you would not hurt him, that you were in it with him for the long run and not just sleeping with him for the power. 

He had spent so long worried, bitter and hurt at everyone that he had ever let in that it shocked you when he finally did. For months you battled with him, fighting for his trust; and now that you finally have it you were definitely never going to let that go. Everyone else in the church even noticed the change in him. Though he still struck fear into the hearts of many, no one could doubt that he was a happier man; and it was thanks to you. 

Papa II was a smart man. Smart enough to know who was deserving of his heart, who was deserving of his cock, and who was undeserving of him at all. The latter being his favourite when it came to being the dominant Papa that had everyone talking. 

Thankfully, he never gave up his rougher side. His palm coming down to slap your bare ass as he easily carried you into the bathroom. The chill of the tiled room worse than it was in the bedroom. 

“Papa!” You tried to protest again. Your arms clinging tightly to his waist as you wished not to fall. 

“Just a moment” he spoke as he swung the glass door to the shower open. 

Leaning in, he turned on the hot water for you. Waiting there with you over his shoulder until the water started steaming; that’s when he finally placed you down. Giving you cocky smile as you turned to step into the shower. The steam warming you nicely as you adjusted the cold. 

With the steam now clouding the glass doors and the water running over your cooled skin, you relished in it. Enjoying the piece of getting to have the entire shower to yourself; enjoying the moments before you were joined and half your body shoved in the cold. 

With eyes closed and your head tilted, you let the water run down your face and down your body. The warmth being just what you needed to wake you up. The steam of the shower creating an atmosphere in the room, making you content in this moment. Quickly taking the time to lather and wash your hair, you were almost ready to get out before you remembered the other person in the bathroom. 

Taking your hand, you wiped at the clouded glass. Watching Papa as he stood at the mirror with his shirt now discarded and a razor to his neck. Getting any stubble that had grown overnight. 

“Yes?” His voice was deep, his eyes watching you from though the mirror. 

“Nothing, just wondering how much longer you’re going to take” you quipped, knowing you were in trouble by the smile that spread across his face. 

“I will be right there, pet” he took his razor from his face and turned on the faucet. The realisation only hitting you as the water on your back went cold. 

“Papa!” You screeched, trying to get away from the cold water. His laughter only getting louder as he turned the tap off. 

By the time the water had heated up again, he was already stepping into the shower with you. His hands coming to sit on your hips as he moved you out of the way to get himself a bit of the hot water. 

“Mmm this feels- mm ” he spoke as the water run down his skin. Enjoying the temperature as much as your were.

“Perhaps you would like me to was your hair, my papa?” You laughed as his eyes opened to snap to yours. His own smile obvious. 

“If you will” he handed you the bottle of shampoo.

Wasting no time with your joke, you placed a small amount of shampoo in your hands. Making sure it coated both of them. Taking your hands up to his face, you connected your fore and middle fingers to his moustache. Rubbing over the coarse facial hair in small circular motions. Papa breaking out in a bellowing laughter as he realised what you were doing. Not expecting that.

“Is this not what you want, Papa?” You pulled your hands away, the suds on his moustache starting to drip down his mouth. With a quick release of air from his nose, he moved to rinse his face under the water. 

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but I am not surprised. You would be the one to do such a thing” his hands came to wrap around your waist as yours went around his neck, “perhaps you can apologise for making me taste soap so early in the morning, hm?” His tone was confident, demanding. Much like the tone he uses in the bedroom. 

“I’m sorry, Papa” you tried to sound sincere, but the arousal starting to ignite in your core wouldn’t allow you to. 

Papa knew how you liked his more domineering side, he knew how easily he could bend you to his will when he changed the tone like that. At the start of your relation he had shared with you that was his favourite part about you. 

“Not what I had in mind” he pulled you closer to him, trying his best to make his intentions obvious. 

“Then what did- oh” you were confused briefly, but once you felt the telltale throb of his cock against your pelvis, you knew what he wanted. You were always so easy to fall apart at Papa’s hands, you would not let this time be one of those. Wanting him to know that you would not easily forgive for how he literally dragged you out of bed. 

Taking your chance to catch him by surprise, you pushed him against the icy wall. Your lips latching onto his neck to distract him enough and hopefully show him that you were in charge, that you were going to do to him as you pleased. 

Not wanting to spend too much time in the shower, knowing Papa wouldn’t appreciate being made to be late to work; you kissed and sucked your way down his body. Stopping and spend a few seconds on those places you knew bought him the most sensitivity. Hoping that by the time you got down on your knees he would be hard and ready. 

Falling down on your knees, you were greeted to his half hard cock, and his eyes watching you. 

“Come on, pet. Please your Papa” his hand came to the back of your head, his fingers locking with your wet strands and pushing you closer towards him. 

With your hot breath running over his shaft, you made him wait. The more he pushed, the more you avoided what he wanted. When he pushed, you would kiss the skin just above where his cock sat. Getting close enough to it that you would just brush it with your cheek, or moving away at the final inch to kiss his thigh. Trying your best to teach him that this was your game today. 

Finally, taking pity on him, you pressed a kiss to the base of his shaft. Your eyes roaming up his body to look at him. His head was tilted towards you, his eyes shut and face screwed in restraint. It took a lot for Papa to allow someone else to have control over a sexual encounter like this. 

“Relax, Papa” you bought your hand to the base of his hardening cock. Watching as his head lolled and thumped against the wall behind him. 

Like this, it was easy for you to watch his chest rise and fall. His breaths were coming in quickly as you worked his cock with your fist, working him up to full hardness. 

“Maybe I should make you cum like this? You seem to be en-“ his head snapped forward. His eyes wide as he watched you mouth gape, just inches from his cock head. 

“No, cara. Use your mouth” he tried to command you, but once more you weren’t allowing it. 

“Mmm, beg” you knew you struck a cord when you watched his nostrils flare and his eyes widen, “someone important once told me, how can I know you want it if you do not beg for it?” you used his own words against him His teeth baring as he snarled, looking away from you for a moment. 

“Okay, pet. Please” his teeth were clenched as he tried his best to fall into a role not familiar to him. 

“You can do better than that” you gave the base of his dick a few hard squeezes. 

Using your tongue to come and collect the small amount of pre release that had leaked from his slit, you waited. Waiting for what felt like minutes for him to say the words. 

“Come on, even the Rat would beg to have his cock sucked by now” your sentence struck a chord in him. Everyone knew how easily put into a desperate state Copia was, so you compare him to Papa really was the perfect definition for “don’t poke the bear” 

“Okay, if that is what you want” he took another deep breath, turning away from you momentarily before coming back and locking eyes with you. “Please, cara. Please suck my cock. Its aching to feel your lips around it, per favore” his facial expression remaining stoic as he begged you. 

Knowing that was the best you were going to get out of him, you swallowed half his cock in one go. Going down as far as you could before you gagged. His fingers never leaving your hair, only tightening as you took more and more of him down. The soft sounds of his pleasure starting to show. 

Papa had never been one to be vocal during sex. Only opting for dirty talk and telling you how good you make him feel. Being able to pull the sweet sound of his moans from him truly an accomplishment within itself. 

“Fuck, pet. You feel so good. You enjoy sucking Papa’s cock, don’t you?” his voice echoed through the space. His hips starting to thrust into your mouth softly. 

“Would you like to fuck my mouth, my Papa?” You gave him no time to reply before you were swallowing his cock whole. The soft hairs at the base of his dick brushing against the tip of your nose. As you tried your best to swallow around him. 

Both of his hands coming to rest on your head, he guided you up and down his cock. His hips slowly increasing in speed as he slowly lost himself in his pleasure. The stream of the water hid perfectly the soft tears running down your cheeks and the drool running down your chin. Once his eyes closed and his paced increased, you knew he was close. His thrusting became rougher and more of his usual nature as he inched closer to his own release. 

Pulling of his cock a pop, needing to breathe. You jacked him as fast as you could. Watching as his tip disappeared in your fist. 

“Where would you like to cum?” You twisted your wrist as you got close to his head. “Papa?” You asked again when he didn’t respond. 

“Like this. I’m going to cover your face in my cum, maybe I’ll make you wear it for the rest of the day” he fucked himself into your fist. 

“Cum, Papa. Please cum on my face I want to feel your seed as it drips down my neck, want to taste you on my tongue,” you opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out as you felt his dick begin to pulse. 

It didn’t take long for Papa to be shooting his hot ropes of cum over your face. His cock pulsing as his hips stuttered, release three thick spurts of cum over you. The first landing on your cheek, almost hitting your opened eyes. The second across your mouth, his aim better and able to land mostly on your tongue. The third was less impressive, only having the energy to land across your chin; dripping down your neck just as you had wished it. 

His thrusting only lasted for a few more pumps as you milked him dry. Finally, letting him go, you waited for him to come down from his climax. The sting on your scalp from where he held you so tightly now throbbing.

“Fuck, hold on” he spoke to you as you sat on your knees, eyes closed and face covered in cum. Confused as you heard the door open and the cold air from the bathroom slip into the shower. 

You moved your face under the shower, letting it rinse away as much cum as the stream could before rubbing your hands over your face. Papa leaving you to clean you by yourself, annoying you slightly. He had never been one to just leave like this. 

“I’m sorry, cara” he returned just as you had most of the cum off, “there were no facial towels. I had to go to the linen closet to grab some” that’s when you felt it, the soft cloth being gently swiped over your face. He got every drop from around your eyes, not wanting you to be in pain and having to deal with people asking why your eyes were red all day. “There” he pulled away when he thought the job was done sufficiently. 

Pulling you up to stand with him, he placed a quick kiss to your lips. His hands coming down to knead your ass as one kiss turned into two, and two kisses turned into your tongues dancing against each other. 

“Papa, you’ll be late if we don’t get out” one of his hands moved to pinch and pull and your nipple. 

“Later then” he pulled away from you. His cock already half hard again. “We best get out before we use all the clergy’s hot water” he turned to turn the taps off, giving you enough time to step out and wrap a towel around yourself. 

The soft sounds of your wet footsteps echoed as you walked back into the bedroom. Trying to find your habit amongst the various discarded clothes strewn across the floor. All black, of course. You picked up two of Papa’s clothes before finally picking up your own habit. Not even bothering to go searching for your bra, panties. Those can be put on after you swing by your room. Now was just for the “walk of shame.” 

Taking the opportunity yourself, you picked up all of Papa’s discarded clothes as well. Placing them all In his washing basket for the ghouls to come pick up. Swinging your habit on, you took the time to do general cleaning tasks around the room. Hastily making the bed, knowing someone was going to swing by later to do it anyway, you still gave it a quick tidy out of habit of your own morning routine.

With the bed now made and the pillows looking somewhat orderly on the bed. You made your way to the close curtains, swinging them opened and hissing at the sudden light intrusion. Your eyes unprepared for the amount of light the sun was shining today. Carefully you grabbed the ropes at either side of the window and tied the curtains back as best as you could. 

“cazzo!” you heard Papa yelling from the bathroom. 

Rushing to the bathroom door, your brain rushed through the possible scenarios you could come across; none of them ever being able to compare to what you found; Papa standing over the sink, a black streak of paint down his face. His face twisted in anger. 

“Papa, what’s wrong?” you asked him, concerned. 

“I sneezed and look” he turned around to show you the true damage. 

While he was putting on his paint, he had sneezed. His sneezing not only making his arm jolt and draw a line out of place, but he sneezed with such force that it forced some paint to splatter across the mirror. 

You tried your best to suppress your laugh, but your Papa looking like an emo boy from the mid-2000’s honestly was on your best things to have witnessed in your life. 

Angrily, he turned back around to the mirror. Grabbing a clean washcloth, he wiped at the paint still wet on his face. 

“here, Papa. Let me” you placed a hand on his shoulder, twisting him around gently and watching as his face softened. 

“You are a gift from Lucifer himself, Cara” his eyes closed as you ran the towel over him a few times. Getting most of the out-of-place paint off. 

“for wiping your face?”

“Yes, but also for doing my paint” he cracked one eye open to see your reaction. 

“oh, I’m doing your paint too now, am I? You’re not scared I won’t mess it up?” 

“I trust you” a statement that could have made you drop dead of happiness on the spot. Papa wasn’t willing to trust easily, and here he was; trusting you to do his Papal paint in the morning. 

“You’re to tell me how to do this, right?” you asked nervously. Your heart beat beginning to race and hands starting to tremble. 

“Just follow the lines” you stood still. With a brush in your hands and his black and white paint next to you, you did not understand what he meant by follow the lines “the wrinkles. The lines on my face will guide you, ” 

You nodded as you understood. Unknowing of which paint to use first you pointed to the black, Papa giving you a slightly quirked eyebrow suggesting no. When you pointed to the white however his face softened and eyes closed. 

“ok so I’m going to put the base down, of the white. And then I’m going to do the black ok?” 

“Sounds reasonable, pet” his right eye opened slightly to peak at you. With a deep breath, you decided there was no point hesitating any longer. 

For the next 30 minutes you spent your time painting Papa in the visage you had burned into your brain. Following the lines of his face like he instructed, he looked more and more like the Papa you knew. You had only wished you got photos of the process as you were doing it. 

Seeing Papa standing before you with just white on his face, his heavy lidded gazed watching you as you concentrated on the task at hand. You had no idea how long this took Papa in the mornings. He would always close himself off in the bathroom and emerge ready for the day in what seemed like only 10 minutes. 

With half of Papa’s black pain applied, you asked him to have a look at himself. To make sure everything was how he would like it to be; after all, he is the one wearing it. “It is good. Now, the other side” you wasted no time beginning on either side. Listening to Papa’s instructions to “smug this area a little. Don’t make it such a clean line” the lines you thought just smudged on their own surprisingly being a style choice instead. 

You tried your best not to be distracted by him. His hands roamed up your arms, down your body. Grabbing and groping you; trying their best to get your mind on other things, but you were not having it. Constantly having to playfully ask Papa to keep his hands above the waist and then telling him to stop smiling or risk being wonky. 

Once you were satisfied with both sides of his face, you fixed up any minor mistakes. Using the white to go over the black a few times to make it seem grey or smudged. Whatever his preferred look for that line was. 

Taking your two hands, you rubbed black paint all over them. Moving to his head and neck, you completed the look by covering the skin on these areas. These not requiring as much paint as Papa explained it would rub off in a few hours anyway, one coat would definitely be enough. 

“So, tell me how you think I did, Papa” You were happy with the job you had done, but nervous for his critiques. 

“Very well, pet. Very well indeed. This will get you a reward later, hm?” His painted eyebrow cocked at you through the mirror. 

“Thank you, Papa” 

“Now, if you would be so kind as to fetch my vestments?” He turned to walk out of the bathroom. 

You watched him walk to his armoire and grab out a white button up dress shirt and some slacks. You stood watching as he placed them on his body. His eyes darting to you as he waiting for his vestments. 

Papa could easily place his vestments on with no help, but it was a well-known fact the man had an air of arrogance that always came along with this part of the process. Staring down at you, he waited for you. Curling up his robe carefully as you had always been taught, you placed it over his head. His head dipping lightly to allow you an easier time with the height difference. Stepping back and letting it go, you watched the robe drop elegantly down his body. Now floating inches from the floor. 

With a small smile, Papa bent his head down once more. This time instead he placed a kiss to your forehead, a kiss to your cheek, and then a kiss to your lips. You couldn’t help yourself when his painted lips touched yours. Melting into him as your hands went to his neck; holding him there against you. 

“I will see you later?” You pulled away, watching his mismatched eyes bounce from yours to your lips and back. 

“I will get a ghoul to summon you when I have finished my day” 

Pulling away from him, you made your way to the door. Offering him a smile and a blowing him a kiss as you left the room. The last image you saw was him placing his mitre on his head. Ignoring the whispers that usually came with leaving Papa’s room; you headed to your own. Giddy with butterflies in your stomach. 


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa III gets woken up by a surprise, only for it to be ruined by the realisation that he is late.

Your back ached as you tried so desperately to stretch, coming into contact with a solid object no matter which way you stretched. The only relief to your stiff bones meant you had to move from under the comfort of the plush purple blanket currently lying on top of you.

Curling your body inwards to the middle of the bed, you nuzzled in between the arm and leg of the other occupant star fishing. His legs spread wide and his arms out to the side, tucking themselves under the pillows. His heavy snores vibrating in his chest, radiating through the mattress below. You couldn’t even tell which way his head was facing. His raven locks strewn about in the most prominent case of bed head that you had ever seen. 

The sun already high in the sky, struggling to shine through Papa’s blackout curtains, you could tell it was the afternoon. Though, Papa was known to have a more unconventional work schedule. One that would involve him waking up after the hours of midday and often going to bed in the early hours of the morning; it wasn’t a shock that he was still very much asleep during these hours. His later waking giving you a chance to wake him up yourself, rather than the alarm he would end up snoozing 7 times before sluggishly getting out of bed. 

Propping yourself up on one arm, you started to softly trail your finger down Papa’s back. His muscles slightly tension and twitching under his pale skin as you tickled him. Running your fingers down to the dip of his spine, where his dimples sat and then back up again. Your finger rising and dipping as it ran over his shoulder blades and back to where his spine dipped. Tracing the few freckles he had scattered over his lithe body. Feeling the muscles that were naturally left over from his time heading the Ghost project. 

When he showed no signs of waking that wasn’t more than the casual twitch of his arm when you got to a spot you knew he was ticklish; you started pressing kisses over the trails your finger had taken. Kissing In between his shoulder blades, softly and carefully. You wanted to wake him slowly with your ministrations. Nuzzling his hair out of the way, you made your way up to his hairline. Using your kisses to trace his hairline and follow the line of his jaw. Kissing heavier and even sucking on his skin as you glided your lips over his neck. 

Without warning, he drew all his body parts in, causing you to stop and move back suddenly. His body awkwardly twisting until he was on his back, his head lulled to the side. You were sure he was awake now, but after a few moments his snoring picked up again. Your mouth spread into a mischievous smile. 

His hands now sitting on his chest, elbows still sticking out wide; you slowly brought one leg over him. Hoisting yourself up so you were now straddling his waist. His loose pyjama bottoms doing nothing to hide his morning excitement. Biting your lip you lowered your body down, you could feel him twitch against you but you made no move to acknowledge it. Instead, you pressed more incessant kisses to his neck, trailing them down to suck on his collarbone and even give the hands that were resting on his chest some love. 

When his hands finally moved, sluggishly making their way until they were drifting from your sides, down to your hips, and finally stopping as they moved around to softly grip at your ass; you knew he was awake. Whether he wanted to open his eyes and act like it or not. 

Moving his head up slightly, he gave you more access to his neck, letting you kiss and mark more of his paled flesh. 

“Buongiorno” his voice was raspy. His hands squeezing you a little harder now as he slowly came out of the clutches of sleep. 

“Good morning, Papa. Did you sleep well?” you asked, already knowing the answer. You started kissing his neck more now, adding a roll of your hips every so often.

“mm, I did, little one.” Finally, his eyes cracked up, his two-tone gaze staring at you as you kiss and licked down to his sternum. His white eye looking almost natural without the stark contrast of the black paint that usually graced the skin around his eyes, “but I think I know a way my day can start off even better” his eyebrow quirked up, a slight smile following its movement. 

“oh of course, my Papa” you trailed your kisses down lower and lower, kissing around his navel and sucking on the skin there. Watching as he pinked and purpled almost immediately from your touch. The dark patch of hair leading down under his waistline giving you the perfect trail to follow downwards. 

As Papa spread his legs wider for you, you situated yourself comfortably between them. The heavy blanket still covering your body, and leaving him exposed to the fresh air of the room, but he didn’t seem the mind the chill. His one track mind too occupied with watching your lips and hands moving down his body. A hiss slipping from his lips as you mouthed at his cock from over his clothes. 

“You’re so good to me” his hand moving to grip into the roots of your hair, applying no force to get you to move on him; simply just grabbing at you. 

You started to kiss and kitten lick at his cock, teasing him and watching as a moist patch formed where his cock head sat. You began licking at the spot where his pre-release soaked into his clothes. Hiding none of your pleasure as you tasted him on your lips. Your moans causing his cock to twitch and kick under you. 

His chest rising and falling dramatically as you lowered his pants, finally letting his cock spring free and to give you an unobstructed taste of him. With one hand gripping at the base of his shaft, you worked your tongue up him. Making sure he was nicely coated with your saliva before taking his head between your lips. His first real moan breaking as you ran your tongue on the underside of his head. 

“You like it when I suck your cock when you wake up, Papa?” you asked, Popping off of him with an audible pop. Your hand stroking up and down his length to keep the stimulation going. 

“love your mouth around my cock, per favore keep going” he pushed you down towards his cock, moaning as your lips opened to swallow him as much as you could. His eyes widening as he watched your drool mixed with his pre-cum drip down you. You couldn’t make out the first words of his sentence, his mind too lost in the pleasure “-made for me”. You took it as a compliment to keep going. Forcing yourself as far as you could go before gagging and hallowing your cheeks as you came back up. 

“i do not wish to cum in your sweet mouth, Cara. Come here” you popped off him once more, giving him a few more strokes before working your way back up his body and straddling him again. With a growl and an impressive show of strength, Papa had you on your back. His lips now pressing at your neck and skin. Showing you the same courtesy that you showed him. “how shall I fuck you this morning, Sorella? Shall I fuck you until you’re screaming my name? Or shall I fuck you until you’re begging me to let you cum?” his lips latched onto yours. His tongue immediately seeking entrance to your mouth and moaning as he tasted himself on you. 

“How much time have you got, Papa?” you asked him, knowing he had a meeting to attend to. 

“That is a good- cazzo” he looked over at the clock on his bed-side table. The atmosphere of the room immediately changing as he flung you off of his body and jumped out of bed. “I am late, fuck. Fratello is going to kill me” he quickly rushed into the bathroom. Leaving you in his bed alone to watch the madness unfold. 

His mind clearly in a mess, unable to ask what he needed to do. He kept moving in out and out the bathroom. You sat in the comfort of his bed, not needing to be anywhere yourself today as it was your day off. You listened to the sounds of his Italian mumbling and frustrated noises. He sounded like he was breaking everything he touched; the noises echoing from the bathroom being that of drop items, items unknown to you clinging together “Are you okay, Papa?” You shouted across the room after hearing a particularly loud bang and a few Italian curse words. 

“Si, si si si” he fired in quick succession, the tone of his voice suggesting other wise. 

“Do you need any- oh” You were about to ask him if he needed any help when he emerged from the bathroom, rushing over to the clothes on the floor with his face covered in white paint. You couldn’t help the small squeal of terror that came out of your mouth upon seeing Papa’s face completely start white. His mind clearly in a mess about what to do first. 

Quickly he kicked off his bottoms, flicking them with his right foot and leaving them wherever they landed. He searched around the clothes on the floor. Picking up an article and throwing them, uncaring of where they landed around the room. His cock still half hard swaying with his dramatic movements. 

“My pants” he stood up straight, hands on his hips, naked in front of you. “I can’t find my pants” he spoke frustrated as he walked over to his armoire. Throwing open the door with a huff, he hurried the clothes on hangers out of the way, searching for a pair of black suit pants and coming up empty “those damn laundry ghouls, I am going to-“ 

You had gotten out of bed as he was looking through his clothes, looking over the clothes he had thrown haphazardly around the room; finding his pants almost immediately. 

“Papa?” You got his attention. Flinching slightly as he turned around to look at you. “Where did you- never mind” he hastily walked over to you and took the pants out of your hands. Quickly working them up to his waist and disappearing back into the bathroom again. 

You wandered around his large room, searching for your own clothes that were scattered the night before; now the clothes even more a mess with Papa’s horrible searching for his own. You found your underwear over the statue of Baphomet in his room, eliciting a laugh from you. 

Finding your clothes, you needed to get into the bathroom. Papa still in there banging and swearing as he was before. As you walked in there, he was standing over his sink. You were grateful for his double vanity as this was, more often than not, how your mornings go. Papa in a rush to get ready for something. 

He was standing over his sink, a fresh facecloth sitting in slightly greyed water. His paint brush held to his face as he carefully worked the black onto his cheeks. Getting those crisp white lines that he loved so. 

“Do you need me to get you a clean shirt, Papa?” You asked, happy to help him in any way. His eyes darting to you through the mirror. 

“Si, thank you” he whispered as he went back to work on his face. 

Getting him a fresh shirt from his armoire, you quickly made your way back into his bathroom where he was packing away his paints; his face now completed. 

“Papa, wait- “you stopped him from emptying the water, he looked at you curiously as you made your way around him and picking up the cloth and wringing it out. 

“I do not have time for this, mm. I need to- “you picked the cloth up and bought it to under his chin, whipping carefully at his neck to get the smudged marks that had appeared there. Knowing that if he found them later in the day, or if anyone pointed them out that he would not be happy. 

“Just a few missed spots” his eyes watched down at you, his face physically softening. 

“I’ll never hear the end of being late, you know. He is always on my ass about everything.“ 

“He wouldn’t be your brother if he wasn’t” you flashed him a soft smile, his shoulders dropping as you placed the rag back into the sink and emptied the water. 

“I know, I just wish he could see that just because I do things different to him.. it doesn’t mean I don’t care,” He confessed to you. The tone of his voice causing your heart to sink a little. 

“You are his little brother. He’s probably just extra hard on you for that reason. He wishes to see you succeed, just like the rest of us” you handed him his shirt. Helping him with the buttons after he worked it onto his shoulders. “You should probably get going though” you turned to his vanity, picking up his smaller toothed comb and turning around to brush a few stray hairs back into their place, “you don’t want to be any later” 

He laughed at appreciatingly. “Stay, enjoy the room. I will get this meeting finished and then I can come back and we can finish where we left off” his arms boxed you in, effectively trapping you against the vanity. His face inching closer and closer to you. “I will think about you until then” he pressed a small kiss to your lips. Chaste but still leaving you breathless, as his presence does. 

“Okay” was all he needed before he was pressing one more kiss to your lips and turning away. Rushing into the room and then back to the door with his jacket. Giving you a quick wink as he shut the door behind him. 

You listened as his footfalls quickly faded off into the distance. Hoping his brother wouldn’t be too hard on him this time.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the fourth Papa out of bed is no easy task. A sibling tries their best to help Papa Emeritus the Fourth get ready for his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a while since ive written anything, so i hope you all like this chapter. felt weird writing after so long so im hoping it lives up to standards

The morning started as any other. You had awoken before your lover even stirred. His alarms set for 15 minutes away, and every 5 after that. You knew that today would be a harder day to get him out of bed, knowing his busy schedule for the day wouldn’t even allow him a 20 minute nap during his break. 

Copia had always been a hard worker, respectfully earning all of his employee of the month awards, but now as Papa he seemed to run himself even more ragged. All that talk of “when I’m finally in charge I will take you on weekly dates, spend every night with you amore. No one can keep us apart with shitty paperwork” and yet here he was, working well into the night on shitty paperwork. You couldn’t blame him, though you knew it needed to be done. After the Emeritus brothers passed, Copia’s workload increased heavily. All the work they would have completed throughout their days now fell onto Copia’s shoulders, and with imperator refusing to assign any siblings to help until further notice, Copia was always a tired husk; a zombie walking through the halls in papal paint. 

He tried his best with you. Every night you stayed in his bed, fast asleep, when you felt him tiptoe into the room and slide into bed next to you. His content sigh as he pulled you close into his body and felt you hold him back seemed to be all he needed at the end of the night. 

Last night was different, instead of his usual crawling into bed and falling asleep within seconds; his lips were on your neck instead. Pressing soft kisses and whispering praises as you slowly woke up to his ministrations. Though, you had known that you probably shouldn’t have entertained him knowing how tired he was, and how busy his day was going to be. It had been long enough since you both shared multiple orgasms together, and but the tension he held in his shoulders regularly, you knew he needed it. 

Rolling over as the sun peaked through the curtains, you excepted to find your lover’s restful face, but instead you found a pillow. Trying to suppress your laugh at Copia’s head under the pillow rather than on top of it, you rolled the other way. Continuing to until you were sitting up and stretching your limbs. Your body cracking in multiple places as that familiar ache between your legs throbbed. A usual occurrence after such a night. 

The slats below the mattress creaking as you rose from the bed. You were sure the noise would wake him, but he didn’t even stir. Heading to the bathroom, you began your own morning routine of a quick, hot shower. The sound of the water hitting your shower cap sounding like heavy rain. If you didn’t have to be anywhere today, you surely would’ve stayed there for an hour. As you quickly ran Copia’s moisturising unscented soap over your skin, watching the bubbles as they disappeared down the drain; you shut the water off, shivering as you stepped into the cool bathroom air. 

This was when you heard Copia’s first alarm go off, quickly followed by a thud and silence. You knew he was somewhat awake, but definitely still in the same potion he was in as you left him. Walking out of the bathroom in just your towel, you silently made your way to his side of the bed, the mattress dipping under your weight.“Papa?” You whispered softly, trying to move the pillow of his head and only to be taken aback when his arm clung to it; clenching it over him. 

“Five more minutes” you heard him mumble from underneath. “You will be late, caro, if you don’t get up now, ” 

You watched as his head ambled out from under the pillow, his green eye staring at you barely open from the sleep before closing again. He repeated his words, “five more minutes” sentence that came out of Copia's mouth almost every morning. 

“Okay” you whispered back, not needing to truly rush him yet. Knowing he only had 4 hours sleep.

Searching around on the floor for your habit, you threw his clothes that left a trail from the door onto the bed in a semi neat pile. At least he had the thought to throw his papal robe over the chair on his desk. Hopefully, it would be ready for him to wear and didn’t have too many crinkles in the fabric. 

As you were in the bathroom brushing your hair, your habit covering you now with the towel in the laundry basket, you heard his alarm go off again; getting turned off just as quickly as the last. This continued for 3 more alarms. Finally hitting that 4th alarm, you had finished getting yourself ready for your day. Now you needed to get Copia out of bed and ready for his. If he were to take any longer, he would have to skip on showering and you knew how disgusting he’d feel throughout the day. With sly comments coming from him about how you should’ve woken him earlier. The thought making you laugh. He would surely die without you to keep him on-top of things. 

“Copiaaa” you sang as you walked into the bedroom, he still laying in the same position as before, bringing a smile to your lips “come on, baby, time to get up” you knew how much he loved the pet names. So hopefully throwing those in while you pulled the pillow off his head, would keep his cranky morning mood in check. 

His eyes opening to glare at you “what time is it?” He asked, his voice softer than his face.

“9:33 amore” you pulled the blanket back softly, watching as his freckled skin exposed itself 

“That’s not too bad” 

You ran your hand across his soft skin down his spine, knowing he had forgotten about his first meeting. “You have a meeting with imperator-“

That seemed to kick his brain into gear, his eyes opening wide in fear as he practically jumped out of the bed. 

“Cazzo, why did you not wake me earlier?” He asked as he grabbed for his pants, now sitting at the edge of the bed and running into the bathroom. The door slamming closed behind him.

“I did, but you also have alarms that are also there to wake you” you were smiling broadly, listening to him cursing from beyond the door as the shower turned on. 

“Si- ah fuck” you heard him from the other side, he mustn’t have adjusted the water correctly. Just jumping in in a rush, rather than taking his time to make sure he wouldn’t get third-degree burns. Turning away from the door, you walked to where the rest of your clothes were sitting. Finished with your dress and ready to start your day, Copia had not emerged from the bathroom yet. The shower having been long shut off; he had 10 minutes until his meeting. Fluffing down the last corner on his bed, you finally heard more than mumbles and shuffles coming from the bathroom. The sound of Copia talking loudly in Italian after the sound of items crashing to the floor told you you needed to go investigate. 

Knocking on the door softly, you cracked the door. Seeing Copia crouched on the floor, using one hand to pick his paint that he had dropped while the other hand covered his left eye. 

“Everything ok?” You asked, seeing that clearly everything was not. 

“No, i- fuck” he swore again as he stood up. Placing everything back onto the counter. 

Turning towards you, he removed his hand from his eye. His face painted white, a one eye painted black; the one he was covering was only half painted, his eye itself was red and watering. 

“What did you do?” You smiled at him, walking over to grab a tissue and dab at his tears. His eye barely able to stay open. 

“I was putting on my face and accidentally, heh, poked myself in the eye” he smiled softly, looking down at you as he desperately tried to keep his injured eye open while doing so. 

Wiping the tissue harder, you took a bit of the black with you. Making sure not to get it on the white, you tried your best to get anything that may have gotten into his eye, out. Once his blinking seemed to be less, and at more regular intervals you pulled away. 

“Let me help” you grabbed his forearm, pulling him towards the toilet and having him sitting down on the closed lid, ignoring how he was haphazardly dressed with his shirt unbuttoned, and his trousers wide open. “The last thing we need is you poking your own eye out this morning” you huffed air out of your nose at your joke as you picked up his brush and rinsing it under the tap. 

“Si, well. This is what I get for rushing, eh?” He laughed back at you. Seemingly in a much better mood now. “Si” you whispered back, while using your fingers to push his hair back. Trying to not look down at his eyes that were currently looking up at you. “Let’s get you looking like a papa, hm?” You smiled as you dipped the brush into the black paint and pressing it softly over the bags under his eyes. Having to make a few passes until the black completely hid the skin below. 

“You are too kind to me, you know?” Copia whispered as you ran the paint over the side of his temples. 

“I know. You’re lucky I l- you’re lucky I care about you” you quickly recovered from your slip, hoping Copia didn’t know. His eyes had been roaming your face the whole time you had been so close to his. You hoped he was too lost in his own thoughts. 

“I am lucky. That I am aware of, topolino” 

“Alright, head to the side” he slowly turned to the side, letting you carefully mark where his cheek markings will go on both sides of his cheeks. “Tell me if these look even to you” you stood back from him. Allowing him to stand and look at himself in the mirror. 

“They’re perfect amore, better than I could have ever done” he sat back down. Allowing you to continue blocking in his markings. 

Once you were finished, you watched as he stared at himself in the mirror. Turning his head every way to observe your work. Making you feel slightly nervous as you neatly piled his paints for tomorrow. 

“I should hire you to do my paint every morning” his voice cut through the silence “you did a much better job than I ever could, heh, I would go as far as to say your face is much prettier to look at” he winked at you through the mirror. Smiling slightly as he popped the lid off of his lipstick “though you miss points for not completing the look” he joked with you as he pressed his lips together. “I miss seeing you sticking your plump ass out as you finish yourself off? I could never” you could see the blush creeping up his neck, knowing that under that paint he was a rosy colour made your swell with pride. You had always loved making Copia blush, the papal paint taking the luxury of doing so from you, blocking you from seeing his cheeks tinge pink. Missing how his cardinal paint wouldn’t hide anything. 

“Well, care to set me then?” He handed you the can of setting spray. Allowing you to spray the mist over his face. 

“You’re looking as beautiful as ever, Papa” you flirted once more. 

“Thank you,” his arm came to slip around your waist, pulling you flush against his body “and thank you again for being such a wonderful helper. Perhaps later you get a reward, hm?” His lips ghosted over yours, the vibe in the room quickly changing. 

“Papa,” you whispered as his lips barely touched yours, taking the lead you pushed your lips into his. Locking yourselves in a passionate kiss that would surely smudge his lipstick. “Papa,” you spoke again as you placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away. 

“Mm?” He raised an eyebrow at you, his pupils slightly blown from lust. 

“You’re late” you whispered, showing him the time on your phone.

“Fanculo” he turned from you. 

You followed him out into his office, where he hastily buttoned his shirt and pants up properly. Quickly chucking on his chasuble, you walked over to where his mitre was sitting and picked it up for him. Smoothing his hair back and placing it on his head while he smoothed out his robes with his hands. 

“How do I look?” He asked you, stepping back. 

“Perfect, papa” you picked up his gloves and handed them to him. “You best go, and fix your lipstick on the way” you watched as his eyes darted from yours to your grey tinged lips. 

“Si, yes. It is in my pocket as always” 

“and here I was thinking you were just happy to see me” you joked with him, ignoring the other bulge you had noticed in his pants while you were in the bathroom with him. 

“Si, but uh, Tesoro before I go. You’re lucky I l- I care about you too” he planted a soft kiss to your lips once more. His hand coming to tilt your chin up to him, the leather of his gloves soft against your skin. It was your turn to blush. 

“Did he really just?” You thought to yourself as you watched him turn and walk out of his office. Your fingers coming up to press softly against your lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at Ghostsuckss


End file.
